<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Studies and Restaurants by SilverSprinklez10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521575">Of Studies and Restaurants</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSprinklez10/pseuds/SilverSprinklez10'>SilverSprinklez10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Soulmates and Different Worlds [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Derp Crew - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSprinklez10/pseuds/SilverSprinklez10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A soulmate AU where people live different lives and remember those past lives. They and their soulmate always have the same name, but look different in each life. Most people have a soulmate. Usually, people find their soulmates and live together joyously until they die and meet again the in the next life.</p><p>Chilled is in shock when he reads Scarra's paper.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthony | ChilledChaos/Steven | ZeRoyalViking, Sykkuno/Jeremy Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Soulmates and Different Worlds [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Studies and Restaurants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am aware that this is not the sequel you guys were expecting.  But it's the one you're getting, so buckle up!  I said this was probably gonna be after school got out, but I lied.  I wrote this instead of doing homework.  So here you go.</p><p>Hopefully you don't mind me branching out to other characters.  The concept of this universe allows for so many stories to be told.  And I don't want to limit those stories to just Toast/Sykkuno.  And if any of you guys want to write a story for this AU, go for it.  Because people have been requesting fluff and I don't know how to write that.</p><p>Also, I promise I'm reading your guy's comments, but for part 2, I've gone back to being timid and not knowing how to respond.  But thank you guys for the support so far &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chilled is in shock when he reads Scarra's paper.</p><p>If someone kills their soulmate during one of their lives, they forget about that life in their future lives.  Apparently that's been confirmed by Disguised Toast and his soulmate.  Apparently the trouble started when Toast didn't remember the life where he was a ruler of a kingdom.  Chilled had not lived in this lifetime, but he has heard stories from various people.  The paper ends with Scarra stating that he thinks he's found a part of the brain that is impacted by this, and if anyone thinks they have a life they can't remember, they should contact him.</p><p>Chilled still remembers the argument he had with his soulmate, Ze Royal Viking, a couple of lifetimes ago.  Chilled had owned a bakery.  Woke up at 4 am to make pastries and bread.  During lunch time, he served pasta dishes.  Ze had often struggled with settling down, so Chilled often was the one setting up businesses and such, with Ze coming by and joining him when the two met up.  This time, when Ze found him, their first conversation in that lifetime was different from the others.  Chilled still had no idea what was going on in Ze's head when it happened.</p><p>Chilled had thought Ze was making up a story where the world they lived in revolved around magic.  Ze explained his story about how Chilled and Ze had joined opposite factions, and Chilled had ended up killing Ze in battle.  Apparently Ze recognized Chilled but Chilled didn't recognize Ze?  Of course, Chilled didn't, and still doesn't remember any of this.  And Ze got mad when Chilled asked him where he got this idea from.  Ze got pissed that Chilled was denying killing Ze<br/>
Ze screamed something about how if Chilled wasn't going to apologize for what he did, he would leave.  And then Ze left, and the two didn't interact for the rest of that life.</p><p>When they found each other in the next life, Ze tried to get Chilled to apologize again.  Chilled told Ze that he didn't know what Ze was talking about.  He didn't know anything about being a wizard, about joining a faction, about going to war against Ze, and certainly nothing about killing Ze.  This evidently made Ze mad, but Chilled had no idea what else to say.  Chilled still doesn't know what to say to that.  Chilled knows this never happened.  At least, that was the thought until Scarra's paper came along and made him question his memories.  </p><p>Was that life real?  Did Chilled's relationship with Ze fall apart because Chilled forgot about the life where he killed Ze?  And when Ze demanded answers, Chilled had none?  Knowing about this, Chilled wishes he had just apologized to Ze.  Maybe Chilled shouldn't have assumed Ze was sharing another novel idea with him.  Could Chilled really be blamed for wanting to support another one of Ze's attempts at becoming a novelist.  The answer apparently was yes when Ze wasn't trying to become a novelist.</p><p>If this paper is real… this could mean so much.  Chilled looks up Scarra's credentials. Scarra's credentials are solid.  All from this life, which indicates a low possibility of a fake degree.  The dude owns a lab with a couple of other researchers, and the work being done there looks legit.  If Scarra can give Chilled some answers, Chilled is willing to take the chance.  And if Ze stumbles across this paper and believes it, maybe there's a chance for forgiveness.  But first, Chilled should hear what Scarra has to say.</p><p>Chilled picks up his phone and calls this Scarra. </p><p>~~~~~<br/>
Chilled does not expect more than one person to greet him at the lab.</p><p>He is greeted by three men when he walks through the door.  Chilled only recognizes one of them.  Chilled knows from shopping at his local grocery store that one of the men is Disguised Toast.  Chilled has no idea what a cashier is doing in a psychology lab, but maybe it has to do with the whispers Chilled has heard about the life where Disguised Toast ruled over everybody.  Chilled didn't live that life, but he's heard stories.  One of the men Chilled doesn't recognize is holding Toast's hand, his soulmate perhaps?  Most likely.  Friends usually aren't close together and holding hands like that.</p><p>Wait... Scarra's paper mentioned Disguised Toast.  So, Scarra's invited the people who have gone through this?  Maybe to compare stories or something?  So the other guy probably is Toast's soulmate.  Chilled doesn't know how it took his brain this long to make the connection between the guy on paper and the grocer.  Chilled has been so focused on the implications of Scarra's paper, he's never taken time to fully comprehend the implications behind Toast's story.  </p><p>"Hello," the third man says.  "I'm assuming you're Chilled Chaos?"</p><p>"Yes," Chilled says.  "Are you Scarra?"</p><p>"I am," Scarra says.  "Please, take a seat.  There is much for us to discuss."</p><p>Chilled does.  Chilled had told Scarra some information on the phone, but Scarra asks everything again, probably to get Toast and his probably soulmate up to speed.  Scarra then introduces Toast and Sykkuno, confirming that they are in fact soulmates.  Sykkuno.  Chilled has never heard the name mentioned.  Funny how the name Disguised Toast means something to everyone but the name Sykkuno means nothing to most.  </p><p>Toast explains his story.  The storytelling is much smoother than Chilled's attempt of explaining his story to them, but this probably isn't the first time Toast has shared what happened to him with someone else.  Sykkuno helps bridge in the gaps on things Toast has forgotten, both in that life and the details unintentionally left out of the story.  The rise and fall of a kingdom that didn't know how to be the kingdom it wanted to be.  Chilled can tell based on the way Toast describes the life he remembers before this one.  Chilled knows it's not coincidence that Toast tried to rule a kingdom after being in a life where a kingdom was successful. </p><p>As Chilled watches Toast and Sykkuno, he notices they look… happy.  As if Toast killing Sykkuno wasn't a big deal.  But Sykkuno seems to be more timid than Ze does.  Obviously, Sykkuno can stand up for himself and his beliefs, although he may not have been as successful without Corpse by his side.  But maybe also knowing both sides of the story will help.  Toast knows that he doesn't remember what happened, and so does Sykkuno.  Forgive and forget, except Toast actually forgot.  Chilled knows now that Ze was definitely telling the truth.  If Ze realizes that Chilled legitimately doesn't remember killing Ze, maybe...</p><p>"I was thinking I could possibly run brain scans," Scarra says, interrupting Chilled's train of thought..  "Compare your brain to Toast's and see if there's any abnormal similarities.  If you're okay with that, of course.  If I can hypothesize a cause to this, other people in this life and future ones may want to study this also.  And my hypothesis will hold more merit."</p><p>Chilled agrees to the scans.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>In between the scans, Chilled has work.</p><p>Chilled has decided to become a chef in this lifetime.  Chilled has managed restaurants before, but he's never worked for another restaurant before.  Chilled had always started his own businesses when he and Ze were still talking to each other.  Now, Chilled finds he doesn't have the energy to start up new businesses.  Ze won't be looking for them, after all.  And Chilled doesn't have the luxury of waiting for Ze to help him run his business anymore.</p><p>After the third scan, where Chilled starts doing different brain exercises, Chilled's boss announces that there will be a new chef working with them.  New chefs are rare at Chilled's restaurant.  The owner is quite picky when choosing candidates.  Chilled doesn't blame the owner; the pay for cooks at this restaurant is quite higher than at other places and his boss wants his employees to be worth the money he pays them.  So Chilled takes interest in this, and wonders if he might be able to befriend this new chef.  Chilled's not so chummy with the other chefs who each have their own best friend in this place that isn't him.</p><p>"Listen up everyone," the boss says the day they're expecting the new person.  "I'd like to introduce you all to our new chef, GaLm.  I'm sure all of you will get along with them great."</p><p>Oh no.  GaLm?  The last time GaLm spoke to Chilled did not end well.  After Ze and Chilled split, GaLm had taken Ze's side.  And when GaLm was angry, GaLm was angry.  Chilled still remembers vividly GaLm screaming at him, asking how Chilled could be so horrible to Ze, while Chilled stood there, taking in GaLm's words, trying not to cry.  At that point, Chilled's split with Ze was fresh and Chilled was still trying to accept reality.  Funnily enough, after crying when he got home that day, reality sunk in.  Chilled credits GaLm for that.</p><p>Chilled avoids GaLm like the plague.  At first, no one notices.  GaLm is busy befriending the other people talking with them and the people around them.  Chilled makes a point of never being around GaLm.  Chilled's coworkers never seem to notice.  Chilled doesn't talk with most of them on a regular basis anyway.  This lasts until one of Chilled's coworkers ruins it, six months and many scans later.  Because this is a job, and the chefs regularly interact with each other on a daily basis.</p><p>"I'm leaving for the day.  Family emergency," one of Chilled's coworkers, SapNap says.  "GaLm, you'll need to get Chilled to help you with closing up the grill today."</p><p>"Chilled?" GaLm says.  "Who's Chilled?"</p><p>Chilled turns around.  It's around 8 pm, the time of day when usually there's three people closing.  Usually, when Chilled is closing with GaLm, GaLm and whoever else will take care of the grill while Chilled takes care of everything else.  The grill is tricky to clean because it's indoors and custom made for this restaurant.  GaLm's been assigned to clean it until they know the process, so everyone's been helping them learn, except Chilled, until now.</p><p>"You've been here six months," SapNap says.  "How do you not know who Chilled is?"  SapNap leaves before GaLm or Chilled can say anything.</p><p>Chilled should be fortunate that he was able to avoid GaLm for six months.  Chilled knows an interaction with his former friend has been inevitable.  But Chilled thought it would happen during a team building exercise or something, not because the other late shift person would bail on them.  But perhaps it's better this way.  At least the two of them will be alone when the fireworks start.  No judging coworkers, no boss, no supervision.  None of GaLm holding back their emotions about this whole mess.</p><p>GaLm stares at Chilled.  Chilled wonders if GaLm has made the connection yet.  Chilled.  Chilled Chaos.  Their former friendship.  Their argument.  GaLm's eyes look to the scheduling board no one checks.  Why check a board for your name when a personal schedule is sent to you the Friday before it goes into effect?  Generally, people don't care who they are paired up with during a shift.  But today's late shift is posted clearly on the board.  SapNap.  GaLm.  Chilled Chaos.  If GaLm didn't know before, they certainly do now.</p><p>"You're… taking a break from starting your own business?" GaLm asks.  Okay, there's no yelling yet.  Keep it civil, Chilled.</p><p>"I guess," Chilled says.  "I haven't started a business in a while."</p><p>"How long is a while?" GaLm asks.  Chilled wonders why he thought it would be a good idea to volunteer more information. </p><p>"Since the last lifetime we saw each other," Chilled says.  The truth.  Chilled doesn't want to break this somewhat-truce by lying.</p><p>Chilled doesn't know how many lifetimes ago that was for GaLm.  For Chilled?  It was 7 lives ago.  Chilled wonders if GaLm is going to ask.  But GaLm remains silent.  Chilled wonders if he would be able to handle the screaming from GaLm this time.  Part of the reason Chilled stopped starting business is because hiding under someone else's employment makes it easier to hide.  Chilled is sure GaLm wasn't intending on finding him.</p><p>"Let's finish out the shift," GaLm says.  "Then we can clean the grill and everything else."</p><p>Chilled is grateful for the change of discussion.  Chilled isn't sure how GaLm will react to Chilled agreeing to the things he has.  Brain scans, constant testing, a quest for answers.  Chilled wonders if GaLm will believe him if Chilled shows him Scarra's paper and research, if GaLm will believe Chilled doesn't remember that life if Chilled concedes that yes, it did happen.  But for now, Chilled works with GaLm silently until the restaurant closes.  Then Chilled offers advice on cleaning the grill as he helps GaLm practice what to do.  Afterwards, Chilled and GaLm clean the rest of the place and prepare to go home.</p><p>"Why don't you start your own businesses anymore?" GaLm asks as the two leave the restaurant. </p><p>Chilled has many reasons, of course.  Lack of energy and decreased motivation are two big ones.  Also, being harder to find plays a role.  Chilled doesn't feel like thinking of ideas anymore.  Customers flying into a rage and demanding the owner is now unbearable, especially in the more dangerous worlds.  Negotiation with people has become tiring.  But Chilled doesn't tell GaLm a big plethora of reasons why.  He sticks with the main reason.</p><p>"What's the point of running a business if you have to do it alone?" Chilled says.  "There is none."</p><p>Every reason comes from the hole in Chilled's heart from losing Ze.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Two months after Chilled's late shift with GaLm alone, Scarra thinks he finds what he's looking for.</p><p>Apparently, the area of the brain Scarra thinks is affected has nothing to do with the parts of the brain so far credited for memory.  In fact, no one really knows about the part of the brain Scarra thinks is connected to the memory loss.  Patterns from this part of the brain have been thoroughly analyzed by many psychologists and neuroscientists, but no one knows what that part of the brain does yet.</p><p>Chilled watches as Scarra lets Sykkuno interact with Toast while he's being scanned.  Scarra had forbid it before, stating that he didn't want the interaction to mess up results.  Originally, Sykkuno was there for morale support only, but with Scarra wanting to test the impact of soulmates on the brain in general, Sykkuno is now doing different things with Scarra recording how the brain reacts.  The results excite Scarra.</p><p>"I can have a control group now," Scarra says.  "I can get soulmates in here and compare them with Toast's results.  And see the difference between them and the tests without soulmates present.  I wonder if I can get Corpse in here.  Compare him to everyone, since I know he doesn't have a soulmate."</p><p>A breakthrough.  Finally.  Chilled's time was going somewhere with this.  Chilled knows it was going to take some time to make progress on new research, but Chilled is glad Scarra has found a way to make the research not rely on Chilled.  Chilled hopes the extremities of his situation help make the differences more noticeable to Scarra.  Data on someone who hasn't seen their soulmate in lifetimes is rare in Chilled's opinion.  </p><p>If Scarra can prove that the brain is impacted by soulmates… how has no one thought of that before?  Of course, there is plenty that people don't understand about this universe.  Over lifetimes of research, no one understands what a soul is.  No one understands how souls connect to each other.  Chilled doesn't have any psychology experience of course, but Ze does.  Ze is the one who got Chilled into reading psychology papers in the first place.  Even while Ze hates him, Chilled is being guided by Ze's wisdom.</p><p>Chilled is grateful that he's useful for something.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>A month after Scarra's new discovery, GaLm talks to Chilled again.</p><p>"Do you want to come over to my house when work's done?" GaLm asks.</p><p>What?  Why is GaLm asking him now?  That's the first thing GaLm says after three months of no personal conversations?  Then again, GaLm has never been one for idle chatter.  They have always preferred getting to the point.  Which is why they weren't afraid to yell at Chilled about Ze with no warning.  </p><p>"Why?" Chilled asks.  "What's the occasion?"</p><p>"I found Smarty a couple of days ago," GaLm says.  "I told him about working with you and he wants to see you again."</p><p>Of all of Chilled's and Ze's friends, Smarty was the only one who chose not to take a side.  Chilled knows Smarty hated seeing everyone at each other's throats and Chilled feels guilty about making Smarty go through that.  After a while, Chilled had stopped hanging out with the group and started hanging out with Smarty separately.  That lasted until the lifetime where Chilled never bothered looking for his former friends anymore.  But Chilled really would like to see Smarty again.  Even if that means addressing the elephant in the room.</p><p>"I've got late shift today," Chilled says.  "But I can come over after then or another day if that doesn't work."</p><p>"Tonight should be fine," GaLm says.  "I'll let Smarty know."</p><p>GaLm leaves Chilled alone for the rest of the shift.  Chilled wonders if GaLm knows that Chilled has no idea where their house is.  Before this, the two have only talked to each other when necessary.  Their last interaction before this life is always on Chilled's mind, but Chilled doesn't want to be the first person to bring it up.  Chilled would prefer not to get fired over making a coworker angry at him and maybe, there's a chance that… Maybe one day, Chilled can repair his friendship with GaLm.</p><p>When Chilled's shift ends, he finds GaLm waiting for him.  GaLm's not in their work clothes, so Chilled reasons GaLm went home at some point.  </p><p>"I, uh, pulled a Smarty," GaLm says.  "I forgot you don't know where I live."</p><p>Chilled smiles a bit at that.  Chilled's glad to see the side of GaLm that pokes fun at Smarty.  It's good to see the parts of GaLm that made Chilled want to be GaLm's friend in the first place.  How GaLm admitted that they didn't think things through. How GaLm admitted that they made a mistake.  It makes Chilled hopeful about patching things up when GaLm is convinced that Scarra's theory is true.  Chilled certainly believes Scarra's theory.  He's living through the consequences of it right now.</p><p>"I would have found it eventually," Chilled says.</p><p>GaLm laughs at that.  "Here's the address," GaLm says, handing a piece of paper over to Chilled.  "You can follow my car."</p><p>Chilled does exactly that after saving GaLm's address to his phone.  GaLm's house isn't too far away from work.  There's not much traffic, but there never is after a late shift.  The moon is a crescent tonight.  Ze would know if it was waxing or wanting.  Ze's the one who's a science nerd.  Chilled finds himself missing the nights where he and Ze would look up at the constellations and Ze would tell Chilled for the hundredth time what each one was.  Ze's excitement… there is a stop sign there.  Chilled slams on the breaks and nearly rear ends GaLm.</p><p>Chilled's heart is pounding.  Focus on the road.  Don't think about Ze.  Focus on the road.  Don't think about Ze.  The navigation says turn left.  GaLm is turning left.  Turn left.  Ze left Chilled.  Don't think about Ze.  Focus on the road.  Don't.  Think.  About.  Ze.  Focus.  Turn right.  Follow GaLm's car.  GaLm's stopped.  You have arrived at your destination.  Hopefully GaLm doesn't realize Chilled almost got them in a car accident.</p><p>Chilled gets out of the car and walks in with GaLm.  As expected, Smarty is excited to see Chilled.  Soon, the three of them start talking like old times.  With Smarty there, talking to GaLm is easier.  Chilled knows better than to bring up bad blood around Smarty, and Chilled is certain GaLm knows that too.  They talk late in the night and play games.  Smarty is sad when Chilled has to leave, but Chilled promises to be back soon.  Smarty and Chilled exchange numbers, and Smarty pressures GaLm to do the same.</p><p>For the first time since Chilled's argument with GaLm, Chilled doesn't feel alone.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Scarra discovers that Chilled's brain is an anomaly. </p><p>Scarra's brought in many couples who have soulmates.  The results show an activated spot in Chilled's brain not found in anyone else's brain, not even Toast's.  Scarra had thought nothing of it at first because it was consistent in all of Chilled's scans.  But when compared to many other people, Chilled is the only person whose brain is activated in that area constantly. And so Scarra questions Chilled on what could be different. </p><p>Scarra gets nowhere until he discovers how long Chilled and Ze have been separated for.  Scarra then takes a while to separate those who have met their soulmates in this lifetime to those who haven't.  And just like that, Scarra has a new theory.  And Scarra has new things to test.  If Scarra ends up being able to tell if soulmates have met in their current life based on brain scans… this was not what Chilled was expecting when he called Scarra.  Chilled's extreme case of this brain psychology stuff is what helped Scarra discover this.</p><p>Scarra goes off to test his theory with new subjects.  Testing, testing, testing.  If Chilled ever finds Ze, perhaps he can introduce Ze to Scarra.  If Scarra finds another abnormal brain, maybe Scarra can find Ze.  The thought is intriguing.  Perhaps Chilled should bring it up to Scarra and see if Scarra wants to go hunting for Ze.  Then Scarra can talk about his work and Ze will realize that Chilled has never remembered that lifetime…</p><p>But this is real life.  Chilled knows that the chances of something cheesy like that is unlikely.  First of all, Scarra wanting to go out and find Ze may be likely, but Scarra actually finding Ze?  If Ze hasn't found the first article, the chances of Scarra finding a way to reach out to Ze are low.  And why would Scarra talk about his other work to a test patient?  That's just unprofessional.  </p><p>Chilled should stick with reality instead of fantasy.</p><p>~~~~~ </p><p>Chilled decides to tell GaLm about Scarra's paper when Smarty is around.</p><p>There are reasons for Chilled's decision.  Smarty should know the truth and Chilled doesn't want to repeat the story a whole bunch of times.  GaLm might keep their cool better if Smarty is around.  If things go terribly, Smarty will know exactly what happened.  Smarty will definitely be willing to hear things out and can convince GaLm to do the same.</p><p>And so during one of their talks, Chilled bring it up.  He tells GaLm and Smarty about the paper he discovered almost a year ago.  He tells him about the tests and Scarra's theories about everything.  He talks about Disguised Toast's story and how he didn't remember ruling over everyone.  This intrigues GaLm and Smarty because apparently they lived in that life.  He talks about how happy Toast and Sykkuno looked, and admitted how envious he was of them.</p><p>This leads Chilled into explaining his interactions with Ze, and how Chilled has realized that Chilled must have lived that life.  He talks about missing Ze, and how missing Ze had led him to reading psychology papers in the first place.  Chilled talks about Ze until his emotions come back to life and he's crying.  Chilled finds that he can't bottle up his emotions.  He misses Ze too much.</p><p>Smarty and GaLm do their best to comfort Chilled.  They promise to read the paper Chilled mentioned and let him talk.  They promise to look for Ze and let him know Chilled wants to speak to him.  They promise to support him on his journey of discovering the truth and sharing it with the people around.  GaLm admits that Smarty was right all those lifetimes ago.  That there's a side to each story and everything was a horrible turn of events.  Chilled and GaLm and Smarty all now know that no one was a fault for what happened, to their knowledge.  Until proven otherwise, the three of them agree that Chilled never wanted to kill Ze.  Ze had said that Chilled didn't recognize Ze.  If Ze knew this wasn't Chilled's fault, then there is hope.</p><p>Maybe one day, everything will be okay again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hopefully you enjoyed this part.  If you haven't read the other two parts of this series yet, that's where you'll find more details of Toast's and Sykkuno's story, which I have kept vague in this part because we don't need a summary of each part in the sequel.</p><p>Will I write a fourth part of this story?  Find out in the next episode of "Will this author actually do schoolwork?"</p><p>Update 1:  Corrected an inconsistency that hopefully no one noticed and no one ever will.</p><p>Update 2: Updating pronouns</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>